


A callout post on my Twitter dot com

by JustAKamenKid



Category: Planet Ripple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAKamenKid/pseuds/JustAKamenKid
Summary: If anyone else is in this fandom. Help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A callout post on my Twitter dot com

**Author's Note:**

> Why did i write this

"Hey"

Cristina's face whipped around.

Minnow's face had no mercy showing upon it. 

"Bitch."  
Minnow left a confused and offended Cristina.


End file.
